Twisted fate:a chance in counter in the most unexpected of times
by Gragra
Summary: A photographer,collage student/Dj,NSA agent,artist,drifter,and hacker get locked in an infected town and the only way to survive is trust. 6 strangers,1 fate. Will they survive,or was it all ashes in the wind? *they don't know each other,which means no superpowers!* T for lang. and content,may go up later.
1. Countdown

**Alrighty. Another new story.**

**Blossom:why**

**I'd explode if I didn't. Anyway here are everyone's ages/jobs or life style**

**Buttercup:21, Dj/collage student**

**Butch:22,drifter(he moves from place to place,with no job or real home)**

**Blossom:23,NSA agent**

**Brick:24,Hacker**

**Bubbles:19,photographer**

**Boomer:20,artist**

* * *

Townsvile Park 9:54am:

A woman with blonde hair and blue eyes held a large camera in her dantiy hands taking beautiful pictures of the world around her. This woman is Bubbles Catrie.

Countdown: 6min

* * *

Townsvile Music shop 9:55am:

A woman with black hair and green eyes was flipping through the latest hits humming a song as she browsed. She is Buttercup Morie.

Countdown:5min 46sec

* * *

Townsvile airport 9:56am:

A woman with red hair and shades covering her(pink) eyes was walking out of the airport getting curious looks(for she was wearing a suit and had a straight face,so she stuck out). She is Blossom Utoniom.

Countdown:4min26sec

* * *

Townsvile craft store 9:57am:

A man with blonde hair,blue eyes was walking around the store picking up anything that caught his eye(he was already working on filling his second basket). He is Boomer Walker.

Countdown:3min11sec

* * *

A bench somewhere in Townsvile 9:58am:

A man with black hair and closed eyes was sleeping peacefuly on a bench. No one disturbed him,they just walked on by,having jobs and families to tend to. This man is Butch Newman.

Countdown:2min7sec

* * *

Townsvile computer shop 9:59am:

A man with long red hair and red eyes was walking around the shop mumbling something to himself as he walked along the isles of computers,until he saw a door labeled "Managers office". He slipped inside to mess with the rooms computer unnoticed. He is Brick Jojo.

Countdown:54sec

* * *

The park,countdown:43sec

'Life couldnt be any better'Bubbles thought as she took a picture of kids playing tag.

* * *

Music shop,countdown:33sec

Buttercup was still flipping through CDs humming a song. Life was great.

* * *

Dark ally,countdown:27sec

Blossom was walking out of the ally with a knocked out guy on her shoulders. She turned right and headed for the polices office. She had a smirk plastered on her face as she thought 'I love my job.".

* * *

Craft Store,countdown:15sec

Boomer was at the check out with his 4 baskets of supplies and a pile of coupons,handing each one to the clerk,who was wide eyed at how much stuff this man was buying. Boomer chuckled,the clerk should see his regular loads.

* * *

The bench,countdown:8sec

Butch was sitting on the bench eating a donut and coffie some guy gave him so he wouldn't "starve". People are so innocent here,he just might stay for a while.i

* * *

Managers office,countdown:5sec

Brick was almost done,more than half the files were on his file holder thingy(can't remember name)and no one has come in. Things were going good.

Countdown:4...3...2...1

* * *

**What'll happen? I won't tell you 'till next time,which might not be for a while.**

**Boomer:so RnR,bye!**


	2. SUPER IMPORTANT MESSAGE OF FREEDOM!

**This is an important message I ask all members on FF or WP to send forth. We are in danger of being shut down and jailed for writing FF! What I mean is,if we use characters from the real versions of the things we like to write about we will be arrested. If you think I mean now,no,but soon if we don't stop it. SOPA is the one planning to do this. If you want more info on this,I went found this info on the latest chap of taken as your mate reloaded. Go there for all the details. And remember,if you want freedom on FF or WP,repost this or rewrite it in your words and help save FF and WP. Thank you for reading.**


	3. Panic mode

**Heyyyylowww people of the world! I've decided to update TF again,and then everything else. Though after that I want one review for every story,or I would get depressed and not update!**

* * *

Townsvill park 10:02am

Bubbles was just humming a song,when she heard an awful noise right beside her. She turned and saw a man with skin whiter than white and his eyes were only pupils and they looked like they would fall out. Bubbles took a picture and the strange man-thing blinked and then made the awful noise again and tried to grab her. Bubbles finally realized she was in danger...so she did the natural thing,ran and screamed like hell.

* * *

Music shop 10:04

Buttercup was still looking for the perfect track to play at the Zone this weekend,the boss finally let her pick out the music to play and she wanted it perfect. All of a sudden everyone around her ran in circles and then tried for the door,getting stuck. She looked around confused,until she saw IT out of the corner of her eyes. A woman that was missing an eye,an arm,and a chunk of her scull,with sickly green skin was ripping a teenager to shreds. Buttercup was smart enough to use the back door and high-tailed it to Down Town Townsvile.

* * *

Downtown Townsvile 10:06

Blossom was looking around at all the shops thinking 'Things sure have changed since I was last here as a little girl.' Then she heard the screams of people mixed with an inhuman screech. She went to the cause of this rucus and saw a little girl biting a boy. The boy did not die,no. He instead turned into one of those hiddius things. Blossom grabbed her AK-47 and shot them down. After that she went to investigate.

* * *

Starbucks 10:08

Boomer was injoying a well deserved chi-tea,after trying to stuff his art supplies in his van until one of those store workers affered to do it for him. He gladly accepted and went on his way to the Starbucks here. Then he heard something that was really high pitched. He saw the man that finished loading his car was there,but he looked awful. Body part missing,green skin with white sores oozing a nasty looking liquid,and his eyes were pitch black. When the thing saw him it screetched again,took a bit out of someone and headed over to Boomer,screetching all the while. When it got to grabbing range Boomer through his muffin and chi-tea at the thing and ran out of there heading for DownTown Townsvile.

* * *

Butch's bench 10:10

Butch was just snoozing away after finishing a good meal givin to him by the good people of Townsvile,when he felt and smelt hot breath on his face. He lazily opened his eyes and saw a hiddious looking monster thing staring at him hungrily. What creeped him out the most was he couldn't tell the gender of this thing. Deciding he would rather not risk anything,he kicked the beast and zoomed off to Downtown Townsvile.

* * *

Managers office in the computer shop 10:12

Brick had finally finish downloading all those files and turned to go to the door when he bumped into something. I mean-oh,nevermind it is a something. Brick looked at the hiddious something and saw a badge that said 'manager'. He was shocked,the manager was UUUGGGLLLYYY! Brick snapped out of it and quickly crawled through the tiny space(the manager was a big guy) and D.E.A.R(dropped every thing and ran)for,you guessed it,Downtown Townsvile.

* * *

**Alrighty! That's done. Next chapter they all met. And they will finally start to talk too! See y'all later and review,OR ELSE!:3**


End file.
